Anécdotas sobre la Organización XIII
by Vnixx
Summary: Aquí veremos que hacen cada uno de los miembros de la alocada Organización XIII antes o después de sus misiones.
1. Primera Anécdota

_**Ya hacía tiempo que no publicaba en esta plataforma por culpa del maldito instituto,**_ _ **pero regrese!**_

 _ **Por si queréis saber más del libro, habrán ligeras insinuaciones a pairings yaoi y no yaoi en casi todos los capítulos, aparte que dedicaré bastantes partes a este libro.**_

 _ **¡Sin más dilación comenzemos esta aventura!**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Square Enix y a Disney.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Yaoi

[ _No caberar nunca a Larxene_ ]

Cada hombre de la organización conoce sin la menor duda el horrible temperamento de Larxene frente a muchas situaciones, como cuando durante una cena entre todos los miembros, por culpa del mal destino y la inmadurez de Axel intentaba lanzar un trozo de puré a Roxas, resultaba que el rubio poseía muy buenos reflejos que incluso logró esquivar el alimento, con la mala suerte de que este dio de lleno en el rostro de Larxene, salpicando también parte de su cabello y ropa.

Lo último que se supo del piromano fue de pasar varios días en cuidado intensivo, debido a múltiples quemaduras de segundo grado en gran parte de su cuerpo, podían haber sido mucho peor si Lexaeus no hubiese llegado a tiempo para noquear a la rubia de un golpe seco, Demyx estuvo casi de ayudar al pelirrojo, pero el miedo que este tenía hacia la mujer era hasta palpable.

Después de varios días tras el incidente todo parecía demasiado pacifico dentro de los densos muros del castillo, salvo que una noche fue cuando se llegó notar la furia de la ninfa salvaje.

—¡Aléjate de mi maldita bruja!

Unos desalentadores y fuertes gritos que parecían sacados de un asesinato en vivo hicieron que casi todos despertarán alarmados del grito.

—Pero que es todo es escanda...

Xigbar quien había logrado estar despierto aún, llevaba su largo pelo despeinado en múltiples direcciones debido a problemas de insomnio, vio como a escasos milisegundos algo pequeño y amarillo se clavaba firme al marco de su puerta, a pocos milímetros de hacerle tener una nueva cicatriz.

El resto de los miembros salieron apresurados mientras enfundaban sus armas dispuestos a eliminar quien ocasionaba los gritos, fue cuando sus ojos enfocaron la escena inedita.

Con el pelo puesto en punta a consecuencia de la sobrecarga de electricidad que mana por su cuerpo y una expresión de sadismo que haría salir por la boca el alma de cualquier ser vivo, Larxene lanzaba sus cuchillas frenéticamente y lanzaba relámpagos sin preocuparse de provocar un derrumbe hasta reducir a polvo a la pobre criatura, que con su sitar intentaba desviar con poco éxito y volatilizar los relámpagos utilizando sus clones de agua.

—¡No ha sido mi culpa que tuvieras aún puesto el maquillaje! —Gritaba furioso, pero casi meandose a lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Aún así mereces sufrir!

Sus manos estaban dando destellos amarillos mientras su cuerpo levitaba dispuesto a lanzar su ultimátum más poderoso, cuando la llave espada de Xion impacto con fuerza en su espalda y volviera a su poseedora, haciendo que el cuerpo de Larxene cayera de bruces al suelo.

—¡Buen tiro! —Exclamó sorprendido Roxas mientras la llave se desvanecia de su mano, Xion no lograba contener el sonrojo que empezaba a inundar sus mejillas, pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el halago del chico, seguro que ambos irían luego a tomar más helados de sal marina, un coro de silbidos por parte de todos (en especial Axel y Xigbar quienes para avergonzar más al dúo _Keyblade,_ formaban el símbolo del corazón con ambas manos) hasta que un Roxas más rojo que un pimiento acabó riéndose junto con Xion.

—Emmmmm... ¿Hola? ¡Os estáis olvidando de mi!

Por órdenes del líder y más de tener que aguantar el lloriqueo de Demyx de no compartir techo o cama con Larxene, propuso que si Xion compartirse su habitación con Roxas mientras que Axel estuviera con Demyx, el piromano dejó claro que durante todo ese período no tocará su situar en mitad de la noche o acabaría lanzando el preciado instrumento a algún contenedor.

Un adormilado Xemnas se llevaba a Saix hacia su habitación para hablar de "temas de mayores", Marluxia cogió el cuerpo de Larxene y tras darle la vuelta, comentó en voz baja que Larxene no sabía dar conjunto a la sombra de ojos y color de labios, Xigbar y Xaldin estarían criticando acerca de que todos estaban muy mal (lo dijo el pirata y el rastafari) Zexion estaría en vela por leer sus preciados libros, esperando que su compañero no lo aplastase algún día, pasaron varios días hasta que Larxene tuvo que pedir _perdón_ delante de todos, claro que tuvo que ser obligada por Xemnas.

Entonces desde ese día se estableció la primera norma:

Evitar a toda costa que Larxene perdiera el control, además que nada de jugar con la comida durante las reuniones.

 _ **Perdón si el primer episodio es demasiado corto, pero estoy acabando el segundo que será bastante más extenso.**_

 _ **ATTE:**_ VNIXX


	2. Segunda Anécdota

**DISCLAIMER:** Kingdom Hearts no sus personajes son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Square Enix y Disney.

— _Pensamiento_

 _"Énfasis"_

 **NA2:** Posibles menciones a pairing no oficiales de la Organización XIII.

En posibles episodios es posible que añada a Naminé, pero será mucho después.

[ _¿Quien Cocina?]_

 _—¿A quien le toca ahora?_

La pregunta por parte de Saix fue respondida a base de miradas de enfado, sabían de sobra que todos los ahí presentes se negaban en absoluto a manipular cualquier aparato de aquel infierno.

¿Queréis saber el por qué?

Pues os lo diré a través de la perspectiva de cada uno:

 _ **Xemnas**_ _"El líder no debe malgastar tiempo en cocinar para sus súbditos"_

Aquel había sido las únicas palabras para evitar preparar de comer, aprobada únicamente por Saix quien parece más un perro faldero que otra cosa.

 _ **Xaldin**_ _: "¿No os gusta mi comida eh?"_

Esa frase se repetía de manera constante debido a las extrañas cosas que podían verse entre los restos, además que antes de convertirse en un Nobody era muy " _señor francés"_ cosa que cada uno debían evitar las lanzas para evitar ser atravesados por ellas.

 _ **Xigbar**_ _: "¿No sabéis que cuando más intensidad, más intrigante es?"_

Múltiples muecas de asco salían de las bocas de cada uno al notar que cada alimento había quedado impregnado hasta los topes de especias y condimentos, algunos fueron a buscar bebida para evitar morir en llamas por culpa de una sobredosis de curry, los más desesperados ocuparon durante días los lavabos por que al tirador le pareció gracioso meter una cantidad exorbitante de laxantes y otros ingredientes aún desconocidos, claro que después tuvo que huir por patas del resto de miembros que pedían su cabeza.

 _ **Vexen**_ _¡Solo estaba experimentado!"_

El pobre científico daba gracias a sus piernas que lograban tomar toda la carrerilla para evitar ser asesinado por cualquier miembro, resulta que aprovechando que todos estaban charlando tranquilamente en la gran mesa, dentro de su capa tenía oculta lo que parecia ser un diminuto frasco con algo espeso dentro suyo, vertió solo tres gotas debido a restricciones sobre que nunca debía echarse más, después de diluir la sustancia para simular su olor coloco el frasco al lado de la olla, sin darse cuenta que mientras cortaba las zanahorias tratando de hacerlas asimétricas, golpeó accidentalmente con el codo la olla haciéndola temblar y que la poción logrará inclinarse más, haciendo que se vertiera todo dentro suyo.

¿El resultado de todo esto?

Solo puedo decir que tardarán días en el intercambio de cuerpos que tuvieron, sobre todo por que Demyx era ahora Larxene y Larxene era Demyx...

En cuanto al resto... Mejor no volemos más nuestra imaginación.

 _ **Lexaeus**_ : _Emmmmm... Lo siento..."_

Con restos del asado que iban a comer por toda su cara y su traje, más un rojo por la vergüenza era una oportunidad única para sacar una foto y guardarla para la posteridad.

Todos esperaban de que Lexaeus no pudiera cometer ningún error debido a que era metódico durante las misiones y tranquilo como la tierra, pero fue su calma quien decidió jugarle una mala pasada, tras comprobar que todo estaba bien puesto puso la bandeja dentro del horno, puso la temperatura y decidió esperar sentado en un pequeño taburete de madera.

—¿Está lista ya la comida?

El grito conjunto del los hambrientos no tardo en empezar a impacientarse, el hombre taciturno miraba extrañado al aparato, llevaba más de una hora calentando y no pasaba nada...

¡BOOM!

Una gigantesca explosión sacudió entera la cocina mientras trozos del asado más las patatas y verdura salían volando por toda la mesa, asustados de la lluvia de comida chamuscada corrieron para ver que demonios había provocado semejante barbarie, es entonces cuando vieron lo que está dicho.

—No se vosotros chicos, pero yo iré a coger lo que ha quedado por la mesa.

La rubia cogió un pequeño trozo de asado que por mera suerte apenas estaba chamuscado, los demás se miraron entre sí para después pelearse por los trozos más grandes, Xion se acerco al apenado hombre para pasar su pequeño dedo llevando el resto a su boca, para después soltar una risueña risa.

—¡Al menos te ha quedado al punto!

El possedor de la tierra cambió su rostro de decepción a una cálida sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por los oscuros cabellos de Xion.

—Suerte que hay quien me agradece mis fallos...

 _ **Roxas y Xion**_ _: "¡No sabemos cocinar!"_

No podían echar culpa a que ambos apenas comenzaban sus primeros pasos en la cocina, Roxas pidió a Xion que trajera un poco de sal para dar más gusto al arroz, como toda una buena chica dislumbro dos botes con polvo blanco en ambos, llevándose el dedo confusa por no saber como distinguir ambos condimentos decidió que el azar sería mejor solución, cogió el derecho para después contenta de su decisión se lo pasase a Roxas.

Todo iba por momento bien hasta que cuando los platos fueron presentados, fue ahí donde empezó a desencadenarse las críticas.

— ¿No os parece que sabe raro? —exclamó disgustado Marluxia, quien entre muecas de rareza dejó de probar bocado.

Tanto Roxas como Xion cruzaron miradas confusos, habían seguido la receta al pie de la letra, ¿entonces a que se refería Marluxia?

— Quizás tu mariqueria afecta a tu lengua...—dijo entre susurros Xigbar.

— ¿Disculpa, puedes hablar más alto?— desafío enfadado el Asesino Elegante.

— No tengo que decir lo que es evidente, que incluso Larxene tiene más _mascunilidad_ que tu.

Un horrible silencio cargaba la atmósfera presente, dolía mucho decir a otro hombre que su compañera tenía más huevos que el.

— Yo no tengo problema con ser más " _hombre"_ que Marluxia, si os vais a pelear como una panda de putos críos hacedlo a las afueras del castillo, quiero disfrutar anque solo sea una maldita vez de la puñetera cena!

La Ninfa Salvaje estaba harta de escuchar al _pirata y al florista_ pelearse constantemente por cuestiones varoniles, a ella le daba igual su feminidad o si decían que era demasiado hombre.

—Además que Marluxia tiene razón, sabe demasiado... Como decirlo... _Dulce._

Todas las miradas se posaron en los possedores de las _Keyblades,_ Roxas se rascaba la cabeza riéndose mientras que Xion se revolvia incomoda en el asiento.

Desde ese día se puso el nombre de _azúcar_ y _sal_ en ambos tarrones.

 _ **Demyx**_ : _"Nada mejor que una serenata para digerir mejor la comida"_

—¡Baila agua baila!

A base de clones echos por el joven quien entonces estaba riendo y tocando su sitar, el cual en cada melodia hacia mover los clones independientes.

El resultado de ese día fue raramente positivo, recibiendo comentarios positivos por la mayoría de miembros, quienes iban a retirar a Demyx de _"vago e inútil"_

Después de que casi todos los miembros se fueran satisfechos y con el estómago lleno, sólo quedó Larxene dando los últimos bocados, el chico trago saliva cuando vio como se levantaba y se giraba mostrando sus perfiladas cejas encorvadas de ira, el chico solo pudo empezar a temblar y rezar que algún dios.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando noto los dedos de Larxene sostener su mentón, los ojos cían de la rubia miraban fijos a los aguamarina de Demyx, quien en este momento empezaba a subirle los colores a la cara.

— Juro que sin no te odiara tanto, te besaria...

— A-a que te...

Los labios de Larxene no tardaron en dar un pequeño y casto beso en su mejilla, dejando la marca del carmín y a un Demyx paralizado.

— Cometa algo de esto y serás mi primera víctima de castración.

En estos momentos Demyx no tardaría en darle un colapso de nervios, mientras que Larxene se despidió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Aquella escena no pasó desapercibida para Xigbar, quien riendo se esfumó dispuesto a dar el chivatazo a todos.

 _ **Luxord**_ _: "¿Jugamos?"_

Con una sonrisa coqueta fue repartiendo una carta por cada invitado, quienes miraban confundidos las cartas que estaban puestas boca abajo.

— ¡Bienvenidos seáis señores y señoritas! —remarcó el _señoritas_ lanzando un sutil guiño hacia ambas chicas ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Larxene y un sonrojo por Xion.

En lugar de preparar comida Luxord tuvo que tener la espléndida idea de hacer un juego de cartas, cada uno tendría que colocar la carta por la cara trasera para no ver lo que hay impreso, sin saber que algunas cartas contenían impresas una bomba que estallara a quien fuera el " _afortunado"_

 _[Dos minutos más tarde...]_

¡BOOM!

Varias explosiones se escucharon por todo el castillo, todos gritaron el nombre del Tahúr del Destino dispuestos a cobrarse una venganza por la jugarreta.

Un divertido Luxord escapaba riendo hacia un destino desconocido con la carta donde se hallaba un bufete de los grandes, no podía resistirse a las botellas de licor.

 _ **Saix**_ : " _¿Acaso debo cocinar?"_

En pocas palabras: _El perrito faldero era como el líder, siempre estaba ocupado..._

 _ **Axel**_ : _"¡Arde nena!"_

¿Sabéis ese dicho que dice _no rompas más lo que está roto?_

Si a eso le añadimosa un piromano que controla el fuego más la espontaneidad del pelirrojo, obtienemos un volcan.

Desde las afueras de Kingdom Hearts contemplaban todos los miembros (salvo Demyx que trataba de apagar el gigantesco incendio con su sitar, logrando casi ningún progreso, salvo que parecía aumentar su intensidad por segundos)

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Axel quien contemplaba demasiado tranquilo el páramo en llamas.

—La culpa es vuestra por decirme que hago la comida a _fuego lento...—_ expreso tranquilo el de Llamas Danzantes mientras miraba como si hubiese completando Kingdom Hearts el sólito al pobre castillo.

¿Quien a captado el chiste?

 _ **Larxene**_ : _"Acepto críticas"_

La rubia lanzaba miradas indiscretas a todos los miembros, que a la vez sostenía un par de cuchillas que ocultaba en su diestra esperando cualquier quejido para asesinar a quien se quejará, milagrosamente Xigbar se había percatado de las malas intenciones de Larxene y a través de lenguaje de signos aviso al resto, los cuales estaban con sonrisas falsas y fingiendo que la comida no los estaba mortificando.

— _Sed buenos chicos y aceptad gustosos estos manjares, panda de inútiles.—_ se decía a sí misma sonriendo al resto de miembros.

 _ **Zexion**_ _: "No valgo para esto"_

Miraba con curiosidad la tostadora mientras ajustaba las ruedecillas de temperatura y tiempo, debatiendose si tenía que hacerlas poco o mucho.

[ _Varios minutos después]_

Un airado Zexion salía a paso rápido de la cocina gritando a pleno pulmón mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, diciendo que no era capaz de soportar la presión culinaria.

Para dejarlo claro: Al final debían traer comida de afuera recién hecha o precocinada para poder comer tranquilos.

A Demyx también le prohibieron cocinar por qué dejaba los suelos llenos de agua encharcada.

 **Buffff, me ha costado terminar de una vez este capítulo por culpa de un maldito bloqueo mental, pero me decía " _tengo que acabar este episodio y si o si"_ anque aún así siento que me ha quedado mal, no se por que...**

 **Ya sabéis, ¡si os ha gustado dadle un like y para vuestras opiniones hacia la caja de mensajes! Si queréis darme ideas o que incluya a otro personaje de Kingdom Hearts avisadme por mensaje privado.**

 **¡Se despide Vnixx!**


	3. Tercera Anécdota

_**DISCLAIMER: Ningun personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece o es de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Square Enix y a Disney.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Ligero Smut Yaoi.**_

 _[C.E.I.R.C]_

Era un día típico en donde había demasiado calma dentro del Castillo Inexistente, todos los miembros fueron convocados en la sala principal por orden de Saix, una gota de sudor se escurrida por la frente de cada miembro, sabían que cuando no eran convocados a aquella sala a donde siempre, era que la cosa debía ser seria.

—Entiendo que vengas a darnos la brasa con tus aburridos discursos, ¿¡pero no podrías avisarnos a una hora más adecuada!?—grito molesto Axel mientras algunos apoyaban al pelirrojo muy molestos.

Se podía ver como todos tenían los pelos disparados por todos lados y ojeras que parecían agrandarse más a cada segundo, estaban peor que Roxas cuando Larxene durante una práctica de tiro al blanco en Villa Crepúsculo junto con el chico, lanzó uno de sus mortíferos rayos hacia un Heartless, cosa que logró esquivar de milagro la criatura ganándose un grito de asombro por parte de ambos, el rayo fue rebotando por varias farolas que sólo lograban fundirse y aumentaban peligrosamente su fuerza, hasta que en apenas unos segundos el susodicho dio de pleno en Roxas, dejando ya de por sí su despuntado pelo hasta el punto que lograba parecerse a flechas.

—Además... que después te que harás que no hacemos nada—hablo con voz cansada Demyx, el cual tenía un pequeño rastro de saliva adornando su barbilla mientras también abrazaba un gran peluche con forma de sitar, dándole una apariencia más... ¿Adorable?

—Eres un inútil tanto en las misiones siempre... —siseo malhumorada la de ojos cían, su temperamento estaba aún más alto durante la noche por interrumpir su sueño reparador.

Una nueva oleada de discusiones volvía a llenar el de por si extraño ambiente (salvo por Xion quien durante la "reunión" se había quedado acurrucada a un lado, con un peluche de una concha marina, la puñetera obsesión con las conchas de mar debería tener remedio...)

—¡SILENCIO!—grito Xemnas y Saix al unísono, ambos gritos tuvieron tanta fuerza que, misteriosamente invocaron un pequeño huracán que arrasó con varios muebles y miembros también incluidos, después de que la mayoría estuvieran estampados como stickers y que Xion no se había movido del sitio y dormía con absoluta tranquilidad, lograron levantarse aún a doloridos mientras se colocaban sentados en círculo como niños de primaria.

—¿Podemos acabar esta reunión? Aún debo terminar de leer Código DaVinci—declaro molesto el Conspirador Velado sentándose entre Lexaeus y Xaldin.

—Si nos dejáis de una vez habla...—apenas Saix logró acabar la frase cuando una burlona carcajada salió de los labios del Francotirador.

—¿Te preocupa más terminar un libro que quedarte todas las noches en vela sin dormir?—dijo con una mezcla entre sorprendido y curioso.

—No sabéis apreciar la fantasía de un buen libro—dijo muy serio mientras acercaba más a su pecho un peluche con forma de libro, todos ahí dormían con sus respectivos peluches, suena bastante inmaduro además de que arruina la reputación de "chicos y chicas sin sentimientos sin corazón" pero así es la vida, pero de este asunto ya hablaremos después...

Todos contemplaron embelesados el repentino cambio de estado del que era uno de los incorpóreos más fríos.

—A lo que íbamos antes...—renaudo Xemnas atrayendo la atención del resto de miembros.

—El motivo por el cual he convocado esta reunión a altas horas de la madrugada no es por los Heartless o Kingdom Hearts...

El líder y Saix se miraron durante un par de segundos, como dudando si iban a soltar el notición.

—¡No nos dejéis con la intriga!—grito el de pelo rubio platino.

—Vamos a inaugurar la C.E.I.R.C

Todos los ahí presentes fruncieron el ceño confusos por la repentina palabra.

—¿Que es la C.E.I.R.C?—aclamo rascándose la cabeza un confuso Demyx, quien al igual que los demás estaban sacando conclusiones.

Un pesado suspiro salía de los labios del superior mientras que susurraba algo que sonaba como "menudos inútiles"

—"Clases Especiales para Incorpóreos Recolectores de Corazones."

Silencio, hasta que como un tigre al lanzarse a por su presa resurgió a casi todos los presentes lanzaban gritos de molestia.

—¡Esa época fue dura para mi y no quiero volver a repetirlo!—lloriqueaba el tocador del sitar llevándose las manos a su rostro mientras soltaba gimoteos.

—Haced callar al número IX...—dijo Saix mientras soplaba molesto.

Después de lograr callar al tocador del sitar (amenazando de que lo encerrarían junto a una de las múltiples cámaras de torturas junto con Larxene, además que podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana con el cuerpo del chico) cosa que hizo callar de inmediato al joven, empezó a explicar el porqué iban a inaugurar clases especiales, según algunos miembros necesitaban mas "enriquecimiento mental para cumplir las misiones con más facilidad y seguros"

—Las clases que habrán serán estas...

—Clase de Lengua y no Xigbar, no trata sobre nuestras lenguas...—corrigió el peliazul mirando con pesadez al Freeshooter, quien con una sonrisa lasciva había levantado la mano para intentar soltar otro pesado chiste sexual.

—Clase de Matemáticas.

Múltiples quejas no tardaron en sonar por toda la sala salvo por Zexion y Vexen, los cuales sonreían con superioridad con sólo pensar que aprobarán sin ningún problema.

—Biología y Química.

Está vez la sonrisa del Velador no tardo en desvanecerse en una mueca de disgusto, mientras que los labios de Marluxia sonreían con éxito.

—Educación Física.

No hubo ninguna respuesta salvo que el más corpulento ahí presente que sonreía por dentro suyo.

—Clases de Cocina.

—"No tendré que volver a tocar los fogones para llenar los estómagos de todos ellos, durante un buen tiempo..."—pensó aliviado Xaldin mientras daba gracias al superior.

—Clases de Música.

Solo un suave grito de júbilo que salió de Demyx rompió otra vez aquel silencio, tendría un diez en la única materia que lograba dar aprobados seguros.

—Clases de Psicología.

¿Es en serio? Casi ninguno de los presentes estaban bien de la sesera.

—Pruebas y Conocimientos de Combate.

Ninguna queja o respuesta.

—Clases de Educación Sexual.

Todos los presentes estaban teniendo un leve sonrojo de solo pensar que iban a encontrar.

—Crianza de sincorazón.

Si apenas saben cuidarse de ellos mismos van a poder criar a unos crías sincorazón...

—Y finalmente está la Clase de Sociales, daremos más información sobre el horario y temas como el comedor, hasta entonces podéis iros a dormir.

Nada más escuchar la palabra clave todos los ahí presentes lograron correr a toda prisa a sus habitaciones, deseando que el perrito de Xemnas terminará de una condenada vez.

—Ahora que esos inútiles se han ido...—el moreno apego su cuerpo al del contrario mientras se acercaba a susurrar lujurioso—¿Aprovechamos lo de antes?

Un profundo beso no tardo en acallar los carnosos labios del moreno mientras contemplaba el fuerte color rojo que inundaba el rostro del X-face.

—¿Esto te sirve como respuesta?—contesto Saix que empezaba a quitar el abrigo negro de Xemnas.

Y os dejo a medias un pedazo lemon hasta aquí, para que veáis lo buena persona que soy.

 ** _Por si lo queréis saber sobre la línea temporal de esta historia ahora tendrá un poco más de sentido, cada capítulo desde aquí será contado por días y de manera ordenada y que además conectará con el resto de episodios_.**

 **Tambien durante estos episodios incluiré a personajes de Final Fantasy y de Disney.** **Eso es todo y espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta rara y divertida aventura.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **ATTE:** _ **VNNIX**_


	4. Animal Perdido

—¡Estoy es extremadamente aburrido!

El joven que no paraba de soplar angustiado era Demyx, tras estar en todas las posiciones posibles en un sofá se puso de pie, para dirigirse a una gran sillón que parecía confortable con tantas almohadas puestas.

—Aaah... El líder tiene suerte de tener esta silla solo para el. Por suerte, no está aquí y debo aprovechar. —Reía ante su ingenioso comentario mientras se dejaba llevar por la comodidad.

Todos habían abandonado durante varios días el castillo por haber yendio que hacer misiones de reconocimiento a cada mundo. (Eso suponía muchísimo trabajo.) Lo que no entendía es como un día cualquiera, todos se habían ido sin decir nada.

—Bah, mejor para mi que estoy bien solito y junto a mi preciado sitar. —Invocaba a su diestra el grande instrumento. Lo abrazaba demostrando todo cuanto podía desear.

Pero tampoco el sitar podría estar durante casi dos semanas tocando diferentes melodías, tampoco podía salir más allá de las fronteras...

Estaba harto de solo ver como sus Incorpóreos montaban pequeñas sesiones de danza improvisada. Además que al igual que un ser con energía, empezaban a cansarse mucho por complacer a Demyx, sabía como eran de destructivos cuando se les forzaba demasiado. Sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más.

Ahora sólo tenía unas pocas opciones. Quedarse dormido hasta que volvieran todos, volver a ordenar a sus Incorpóreos vez dar varias lecciones de danza musical a sus Incorpóreos (Sin que ellos tuvieran que moverse mucho, no quería recibir una potente patada como hace unos días.)

Le pesaban los ojos, se acurrucó entre varias de las almohadas quedando rodeado de ellas. Quedaba apegado con el sitar entre sus brazos. Deslizó un dedo por las delgadas cuerdas, creando una pequeña burbuja con varios números similares a una alarma. Se dejo llevar por los confortables brazos de Morfeo.

A los pocos minutos de empezar a soltar breves ronquidos y babear. Una diminuta presencia trepaba por las anacaradas paredes, observaba con sus grandes ojos oscuros todo el gran comedor. El pelaje azul oscuro junto a unas manchas más pequeñas hacia parecer a su pelo estar bastante comido de suciedad.

Resultaba ser el famoso experimento 626. O conocido para muchos niños como Stitch, mascota y perteneciente a la familia Pelekai. Creado por el ex doctor Jumba como su experimento más renovado. La criatura había sido atrapada en un mal momento durante algunas aberturas espacio dimensional, acabo succionándole y enviando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba ahora mismo.

Un fuerte dolor abdominal hacia marear a Stitch, recordaba no haber picado o tomar comida antes de aparecer ahí. Necesitaba tomar rápido algún alimento sólido o líquido antes de acabar desmayado, fue entonces cuando clavo su vista en el dormilón incorpóreo.

Correteaba hasta quedarse por los suelos, quizás si se hacía pasar por un perro abandonado podría conseguir comida y bebida...

—¿Quien eres tu, bicho feo?

Delante suyo estaba ya despierto el chico de ojos azules, llevaba una almohada entre sus manos. Dispuesto a sacudir al bichejo que miraba confuso.

Tenía el sitar que sería un arma mucho mejor y que para variar, podía lanzar chorros casi infinitos estaba haciendo de mera decoración. Allí le quedó bien claro que el joven era muy tonto y con poca sesera...

—Mira quien habla. Tampoco es que otorges bonitas vistas. —Replicó molesto Stitch.

—¿¡Desde cuando los perros saben hablar?!

—No sabía que los idiotas como tú fueran tan boca sucia.

—¿Yo boca sucia? ¡Chupate esta!

Tocando una de las cuerdas envío varias burbujas hacia el bicho azul, este asustado debido a su gran temor al agua. Corría tanto como sus pequeñas patas podían.

Este saco un pequeña pistola y también empezó a disparar pequeñas sustancias verdes. Demyx grito sorprendido cuando una de ellas impacto cerca de su cara, lo que no se hubo dado cuenta es que dio en el sillón de Xemnas.

—¡Oh no! ¡El sillón del jefe! —se lamento el joven, pero volvió a coger el sitar.

—¡Está vez te has pasado bichejo!

—¡No es culpa mía¡ Solo quería coger algo para comer... —El animal tiraba su pistolita al suelo, daba fuertes patadas al suelo frustrado.

Demyx se quedó callado durante varios segundos, esta vez había actuado de manera impulsiva como tanta veces hacia. Quizás es por eso que no aparentaba ser un incorpóreo, no actuaba como solía ser uno...

Era muy idiota.

—Agh... —frotaba su mano por pura tontería, ahora tenía que soportar al bicho aquel durante una hora.

—Muy bien... ¿Que quieres de comer?

Caminaba hacia el gran habitáculo donde se podía ver grandes fogones y instrumentos totalmente impolutos (para eso si malgastaban tantas patines, en lugar de tener habitaciones más grandes...)

—¿Que te apetece? —abría el frigorífico dando a ver muchos tipos de comida, al animal se le caía la baba de ver tanto alimento en un mismo sitio.

—Emmmm... —Le costaba mucho escojer, pero había una gran tarta de aspecto muy empalagoso que logró llamar su atención.

—¡Quiero eso! —Señalaba la enorme tarta que permanecía intacta.

—Diablos... —trago grueso el pálido muchacho, de todo tenía que escoger eso.

Pero al final dio media tarta al hambriento experimento, envolvió con sumo cuidado en un papel especial para evitar que se quedara pegado durante su retorno a casa.

—¡Gracias! —Stitch se coloco un par de cohetes minúsculos en su espalda.

—¡Que tengas suerte en regresar a tu mundo!

Lo último que logro ver es como una fulgurante luz se desvanecia en el profundo abismo oscuro, contento de su hazaña regreso a las gigantes puertas.

—¡Que bien que todo pueda acabar fenomenal!

—Lo mismo puedo decir...

Una dulce pero seca voz femenina hizo dar un brusco salto de miedo al pobre chico, de todas la voces que podía considerar peligrosas. Tenua que ser ella...

—¿Te he asustado mucho? —Larxene miraba despreocupada al joven chico del sitar, quien parecía cambiar a una postura más sería. Intentaba disimular las ganas de reír ese de aquel estúpido inútil.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí Larxene?

—Lo suficiente pasa darme cuenta de que está pasando aquí...

—¿Q-que? —Está vez si las iba a pasar canutas.

—Has estropeado el "prodigioso" asiento de el jefe. —Decía entre comillas mientras señalaba al quemado sillón.

La rubia suspiro resentida, parecía que no se podía dejar a solas al cerebro de pescado y que tuviera responsabilidad...

—En fin... Ten esta crema que descubrí en una casa abandonada de Agrabah. —Le dio un pequeño bote dorado con la tapa roja.

—Es para arreglar cualquier desperfecto, estoy harta de ver al jefazo enfadarse por niñezes que solo los hombres hacéis, considera esto una ayuda.

La chica eléctrica se alejo por los extensos pasillos, lo primero que haría es darse una buena dutxa relajante.

Maldecia internamente a Xemnas por mandarla a un sitio tan sofocante y caluroso.


End file.
